Sobre Riku y la posesión absoluta
by Kyuri-sama
Summary: [One Shot] La vida de Riku puede reducirse a una sucesión de errores, de decisiones equívocas apuntando a un objetivo imposible. Después de todo, la posesión absoluta sencillamente no existe. [RikuSora]


**Título:** Sobre Riku y la posesión absoluta

**Clasificación:** k+

**Pairing:** Riku/Sora, de una manera no muy recíproca.

**Resumen:** La vida de Riku puede reducirse a una sucesión de errores sin precedente, de decisiones equívocas apuntando a un objetivo imposible. Después de todo, la posesión absoluta sencillamente no existe.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers para todo KH I pero ninguno para Chain of Memories o KH II.

**Disclairmer:** Todo le pertenece al ratón, incluyendo mi alma.

- - -

Ahora que ha tenido la oportunidad de pensarlo con detenimiento, Riku puede reconocer que su relación con Sora siempre ha estado profundamente enlazada a su propio egoísmo. Desde aquellas tardes que pasaron juntos persiguiendo cangrejos por la playa hasta el momento que sus armas chocaron una contra otra en un castillo en ruinas, cientos de mundos aparte de cualquier cangrejo y cualquier playa, siempre fue eso: su deseo obsesivo y egoísta por poseer a Sora; que su tiempo, su admiración, su cariño, su sonrisa, su _odio_, fueran sólo suyos. Que _él_ -todo él- fuera suyo.

Y de nadie más.

Es una idea infantil y bastante ridícula, pero simplemente no podía evitar que ese sentimiento se apoderara de él en todo lo referente al muchacho. Y esto solía sorprenderlo, pues, aunque siempre había sido egocéntrico y bastante posesivo, nunca le había dado tanta importancia a alguien en especial hasta que lo conoció. No simplemente porque que alguien más lo quisiese amenazaba su propiedad, pero porque era Sora de quien estaban hablando y, ¿cómo se atrevían a pensar en tenerlo? ¿Cómo se atrevían en intentar tocar a Sora? ¿A _su_ Sora?

Quizás debió pensar un poco mejor en la opinión de Sora al respecto.

Pero en aquel entonces estaba muy ocupado pensando en sí mismo; pensando todo lo que quería y en aquello que no podía tener; listo para sacrificar todo para satisfacer un deseo que amenazaba ahogar su corazón.

Listo para sacrificar a otros.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su mundo a la oscuridad, sólo podía ver el poder y las posibilidades, no era capaz de ver la destrucción y la luz siendo devorada por la ambición en su corazón. Sólo sabía que por fin podría viajar a otros mundos con Sora (_su_ Sora) a su lado, y que todo lo demás podía quedar enterrado en el olvido.

Aún entonces era incapaz de entender sus propios sentimientos.

- - -

Piensa que es notablemente patético descubrir que amas a alguien cuando estás intentando matarlo, pero fue en el momento en que sus palabras (no suyas, nunca suyas, palabras de un monstruo dichas con su boca) convencieron a Sora de atravesar su propio corazón, que toda la confusión, todos los sentimientos mezclados de tantos años, cayeron en su lugar. Todo tuvo sentido y de repente Riku sólo quiso llorar.

Y en ese instante en el que encontró nuevamente su corazón, sólo para sentirlo desgarrarse por su propia estupidez, fue capaz de hallar la fuerza y claridad mental para enfrentarse al extraño en su cuerpo y proteger su última luz y esperanza.

La última esperanza de Sora.

Kairi.

Mantener la oscuridad a raya por tiempo suficiente para permitir a la princesa de corazón escapar fue una de las hazañas más notables de su vida. Podía sentir la otra presencia dentro de él ahogando su voluntad y cada célula en su cuerpo luchando por traicionarlo -la agonía de dos mentes dando órdenes y contraórdenes, tensando cada músculo a tal punto que pensó que se desgarrarían. Morir sonaba como una buena idea en el momento.

Y, por un instante, pensó que verdaderamente lo había hecho.

- - -

Parado en medio de un mundo en tinieblas, borroso y con aire ligeramente irreal, Riku volvió a ser sólo Riku, con sólo su propia oscuridad dentro de sí; dueño de su corazón nuevamente. Lamentablemente, no podía decir lo mismo de su cuerpo.

_Éste es el precio_, recuerda haber pensado amargamente_, el precio de mi debilidad. Pero, una última vez…me gustaría verlos de nuevo…me gustaría verlo de nuevo…_

-¡Riku!

_¿Sora…?_

-¡Riku! -repitió la voz, esta vez con más claridad- ¿Puedes oírme?

Ese, Riku notó enseguida, definitivamente no era Sora.

La voz del rey Mickey continuó hablando, explicando la situación y tendiendo las opciones frente a él. Allí, del otro lado de la puerta, podía ayudar a Sora aún cuando ya no podía luchar, podía redimirse…

Pero, para ello, tendría que pagar con su vida.

A pesar de la manera casi infantil en la que la voz del rey le aseguraba que siempre habría otra puerta hacia la luz, Riku sabía que ayudar a Sora a cerrar esta puerta probablemente significaría quedarse encerrado para siempre del otro lado. La idea lo hacía sentirse enfermo y maldecir internamente las circunstancias. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tenía que terminar de ese modo?

_Bueno, pues porque eres un idiota._

Se odió a sí mismo por tener razón.

- - -

Cuando Sora derrotó a la criatura se hacía llamar Ansem y Riku pudo ver el rostro de su amigo una vez más, sintió un gran peso dejar su corazón. Kairi había sido capaz de salvarlo, de arreglar el daño que él había causado, y ahora era su turno de intentar hacer algo bien para variar.

-¡Vamos, Sora! ¡Podemos hacer esto juntos!

Los _pero_s de Sora se escuchaban cada vez más lejanos mientras los dos, juntos, empujaban para cerrar la puerta que separaría definitivamente a Riku de todo –no, de lo único que siempre había deseado.

_Sora…_

-Cuida de ella.

_Se feliz._

- - -

Ahora que ha tenido la oportunidad de pensarlo con detenimiento, Riku puede reconocer que su relación con Sora siempre ha estado profundamente enlazada a su propio egoísmo. Desde aquellas noches que pasaron juntos mirando las estrellas e imaginando aventuras heroicas en otros mundos hasta el momento en que se encontraron frente a frente en el Bastión Hueco, cuando Riku se burló de los intentos de heroísmo de su amigo e intentó robarle el mérito de todo por lo que había luchado, siempre fue eso: su necesidad enfermiza por que Sora lo viera, lo admirara, lo necesitara; por ser el único que pudiera hacer a Sora sentir, sonreír, luchar, _llorar_. Que su mundo se redujera a _él_ -sólo a él.

Y a nadie más.

Esa necesidad de posesión absoluta nubló su juicio y lo condujo a dañar a la persona a la cual quería acaparar, a la cual quería poseer por completo y mantener en un lugar donde sólo él pudiera alcanzarla. Y es que Sora (_su_ Sora, siempre su Sora) nunca fue suyo de verdad, no de ese modo; Riku no lo poseyó jamás.

Siempre fue a la inversa, y Riku necesitó una vida entera y miles de mundos de oscuridad para darse cuenta.

- - -

_-¡Riku! Somos mejores amigos, ¿verdad?_

·

Owari

·


End file.
